The Crazy Christmas
by CiaraFael
Summary: When did Christmas turn into such a crazy holiday? For April's DDN.


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or its characters.

For DDN on

* * *

Prompt: Excuses and more excuses.

Rating K+

Kagome fumed as she paced in her living room. It was eleven thirty on Christmas Eve, and her husband had yet to be home. Oh, what she was going to do to that man. Her lips thinned as her phone rang on the kitchen counter. Walking over to where it lay, she answered the phone after looking at the number.

"Sesshomaru." She growled.

"Kagome, I am stuck in traffic and will be home later than expected" His tone betrayed nothing.

"Excuses! You said you would be leaving work before seven!" She huffed and slammed the phone down in its holder.

* * *

Prompt: Stop it Grandpa

Rating K+

Fifteen minutes later, there was a knocking on Kagome's front door that disturbed the evil plans she had for her husband. Sighing to herself, she got up to check the door.

"If Sesshomaru forgot his keys, I am not letting him in." Kagome mumbled to herself as she looked through the peephole, only to see…her grandfather?

Hurriedly she opened the door, "Grandpa what are you doing here at this time of night?"

"Oh, Kagome, it's you. I thought I would see that good for nothing demon, husband of yours."

"Grandpa, stop." She groaned to herself. Could things get any crazier?

* * *

Prompt: She's Safe, At the Other Side

Rating: K+

"Finally," Kagome sighed to herself. "He's asleep." She still had no clue why her grandfather was here, but calling her mother at midnight, did not seem like the wisest choice of them all.

"Midnight." She growled to herself, before a small, innocent idea came to mind. Quickly she grabbed one of the chairs from the living room and placed it under the doorknob, and locking the chain. "Ha! Let's see him get past this!"

There was nothing he could do either; she would be safe on the other side, with her grandfather as a witness. She smiled smugly to herself.

* * *

Prompt: The First Hug

Rating: K+

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru miraculously managed to open the door slightly within a matter of seconds. How was that even possible!?

She crossed her arms and huffed, as he snapped the chain with his finger and opened the door. "So you finally decided to show up did you?" She grumbled.

Golden eyes fixed onto her blue ones and noticed the fine layer of mist surrounding her lashes. Sighing, he leaned forward and pulled her into his arms before kissing the top of her head. "Merry Christmas my mate… am I forgiven?"

Kagome tightened her hug, before nodding. "…Yes. Merry Christmas."

* * *

Prompt: The Wounded Pitiful Man

Rated: K+

Kagome smiled as she left his embrace, before she leaned up to kiss him; however, soon she was pulled back.

"Back Demon!" Gramps shouted, throwing a sutra at Sesshomaru's head. The sutra hit Sesshomaru's forehead with a healthy 'twack'. Quickly, Sesshomaru caught the paper, only to reveal a small rock glued to the parchment.

"Gramps!" Kagome scolded before shooing him from the room. "Let me see" She motioned for her husband to sit down, before standing between his legs to inspect the wound.

Mentally, Sesshomaru grinned, he wouldn't mind playing the pitiful, wounded man, if it meant getting this treatment.

* * *

Prompt: Hatred Darkens the Shikon

Rated: K+

Sesshomaru slid his arm around Kagome's waist and settled his head against her stomach. "Why is your grandfather here?" He murmured, taking in her soft scent.

"Is there a problem with him being here, Sess?" Sighing, she slowly ran her fingers through his soft hair, and listened to the soft, purr like sound that he omitted when she did so.

"Yes." His tone was dark and steely. The caress stopped, and he was lightly bopped on the head.

"There will be no hatred in this house, or around the mistress of the Shikon jewel." She chastised softly. "He's my grandfather."

* * *

Prompt: Sealed Inside

Rated:K+

It was finally morning, after a long night, and Kagome dreaded the thought of waking. Turning over she pulled the pillow over her head and ignored the prompts from her husband to wake up.

"Kagome. Do not make This Sesshomaru drag you from our bed." Sesshomaru growled playfully. They were sealed away inside their bedroom; the only place he could show this part of his nature.

Shaking her head, she snuggled closer into the covers, tightening her grip on them as he began to tug.

"Sessho….no!" She growled, right before all of the blankets were ripped off of her body.

* * *

Prompt: Lonely and Worried

Rated: K+

The cold air brushed over her legs and Kagome sat up with a start, growling at her husband, before throwing a pillow at him. "Can't you just let me sleep in until a reasonable hour in the morning?"

"I believe that nine in the morning is more than reasonable, mate." The Daiyoukai smirked at her. "You would not want to worry your lonely grandfather and make him think that this Sesshomaru ate his granddaughter, would you?"

Kagome let out a small growl, which was returned by her husband, before she turned over and covered her head with a pillow again.

* * *

Prompt: Hidden by a Purity Shield

Rated: K+

Kagome rolled over to find her husband staring at her with a gleam in his eyes.

"Sessho?" Staring, she saw as his mouth slowly formed into a grin. 'Crud' She thought to herself as she darted towards the bathroom.

Hands wrapped around her hips and she was pulled into a tight embrace, before her sides were bombarded with tickles that left her gasping for breath. "Sessho! Stop!" She gasped before she managed to squirm from his grasp and slam the bathroom door between them.

Smirking, she shouted "I'm hidden by a shield of innocence and purity, you can't get me!"

* * *

Prompt: Shippo Protects the Shards

Rated: K+

Sesshomaru sighed lightly; they were finally at the shrine. It took a while, but he had finally gathered the 'troops' and managed to get all of them to the Christmas dinner before he had to face the wrath of Mrs. Higarashi. That woman was a being to be feared; she wielded a spatula like an expert.

Sesshomaru and Kagome watched as Shippo and Rin played tag in the yard; their small squeals bringing a smile to Kagome's face.

Sesshomaru inhaled nuzzling against his small wife's neck. 'I never thought this would happen to me, but I have something to protect….father.'

* * *

Author's Note:

This is the first part of the fic. I am going to be continuing it. Though I do not know if I will keep it in drabble formatting. This was for DDN on Dokuga. A Sesskag website.

Please let me know what you think.

-Ciara


End file.
